weird_laws_around_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe
Laws in Europe United Kingdom * No cows may be driven down the roadway between 10 AM and 7 PM unless there is prior approval from the Commissioner of Police. * All land must be left to the eldest son. * Those wishing to purchase a television must also buy a license. Italy * A man may be arrested for wearing a skirt. * In Milan, it is a legal requirement to smile at all times, except for funerals or hospital visits. Greece * All electronic games are banned. Belgium * A driver who needs to turn through oncoming traffic has the right of way unless he slows down or stops. Sweden * It is illegal to repaint a house without a painting license and the government’s permission. * You may only own half a meter down in the ground of any land you own. * During Sweden’s long hours of winter darkness, it is illegal to complain that you wish it were sunny. Switzerland * Clothes may not be hung to dry on Sunday. * You are not allowed to wash your car on a Sunday. * It is considered an offence to mow your lawn on a Sunday, because it causes too much noise. * It is illegal to flush the toilet after 10 PM. * It is illegal to ski down a mountain while reciting poetry. Denmark * One may not be charged for food at an inn unless that person, by his or her own opinion, is “full”. * Restaurants may not charge for water unless it is accompanied by another item such as ice or a lemon slice. * Attempt to escape from prison is not illegal. * No one may start a car while someone is underneath the vehicle. * If a person finds a lost child, they can claim the child as their own if a parent does not turn up within 2 hours. * It is illegal for a woman to wear wigs. France * It is illegal to kiss on railways in France. * It is illegal to take photos of police officers or police vehicles, even if they are just in the background. * It is illegal to name your pig Napoleon. * Any man carrying onions in Paris must be given right of way in the streets. Germany * It is illegal to wear a mask. * Every office must have a view of the sky. * It is illegal for ones car to run out of gas on the Autobahn. Norway * You may not spray your female dog or cat. Russia * It is illegal to say any sentence containing more than 4 words in English. Wales * Any child born in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, Wales must be able to spell the town name by the age of six and pronounce it by the age of thirty-four. Spain * Between 3:29 PM and 6:47 PM, people in Madrid cannot ask one another what time it is. Scotland * If someone knocks on your door and requests the use of your toilet, you must allow them access.